Secuestro
by Hanji-san
Summary: Hanji: Pude ver como era reducido al suelo y empezaban a darle una paliza brutal. Empecé a llorar, no podía salir de abajo de los dos hombres que estaban sobre mi, inmovilizándome y estaba viendo como le propinaban patadas con botas de punta de acero contra su cuerpo. (Levihan) Más adelante con Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen**

**Una historia desde el punto de vista de Hanji, es Levihan 100%. Disfruten :)**

Hanji POV.

Ya era de noche. Las luces de la ciudad danzaban como pequeños y grandes faros de luz intensa ante mis ojos. Era agradable. Navidad se acercaba y había aprovechado para hacer unas últimas compras antes de que Levi pasara a buscarme en coche.

Con mi mano izquierda estreché con mas fuerza una de las bolsas que colgaban a un lado de mi cuerpo. Fue un pequeño impulso de nerviosismo. No podía sacarme de la cabeza que pronto Levi me vería desnuda. Él y yo hacía poco que habíamos empezado una relación amorosa, y aun que él siempre se mostraba frío e impecable ante los ojos de los demás, conmigo se dejaba llevar por la pasión. No obstante, aún no nos habíamos acostado dado que yo era virgen y él, con paciencia, me había dejado mi tiempo para verme segura.

Fui andando hasta quedarme cerca de la carretera, pronto llegaría él con el coche y quería verlo para subirme deprisa al coche. Hacía frío y mi nariz empezaba a estar congelada.

Otra vez, no pude evitar volver en pensar que pasaría la noche del 24 de Diciembre, sería sin duda la gran noche y el corazón me palpitaba con fuerza cada vez que lo recordaba. Ya había visto en algunas ocasiones el cuerpo semi desnudo de Levi y él el mío, pero nunca nos habíamos visto totalmente desnudos. Un sonrojo evidente se apoderó de mis mejillas y también fui abrumada por un calor intenso que emanaba mi cara.

Pero pronto me vi sorprendida por un toque en mi hombro. Me giré y pude ver a Eren y Mikasa bien abrigaditos, con sus bufandas y sus botas altas. Parecían hermanos pero la cosa iba mas allá que eso. Se habían criado como hermanastros pero estaba claro que ambos mantenían una relación más íntima. No estaba mal, al fin y al cabo no tenían ningún lazo de sangre entre ellos.

- ¡Hola chicos! -Les saludé con gran euforia tan característica en mi- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Acabamos de salir del cine. -Me contestó Mikasa con toda cortesía-

- Muy aburrida la verdad, ni se te ocurra ir a ver "_Mentes silenciosas" _-Comentó Eren con una expresión clara de aburrimiento-

Yo me reí, la última vez que fui al cine con Levi... digamos que apenas me enteré de lo que iba la película gracias a él y sus manos largas bajo mi falda.

- ¿Entonces ya regresáis? -Dije aún divertida-

- Iremos con Armin y los chicos a cenar, al menos con ellos la cosa se animará. -Eren recuperó mas el humor-

- Eso eso, ¡disfrutad! -Eren y yo sonreímos y Mikasa simplemente esbozó una sonrisa tímida-

Me despedí de ellos con la mano en alto, Eren me imitó y levantó la mano para decirme adiós.

Suspiré y miré dentro de la bolsa que agarraba con tanto fervor. Dentro no había nada mas ni nada menos que un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje muy bonito color negro. Ya que iba a tener una noche tan especial al día siguiente, quería que Levi me viera impresionante.

Y de nuevo el sonrojo en mi cara,

- Zoe -Su voz tan familiar me provocó un escalofrío por toda mi espalda-

- Hola Levi, ¿no vienes con el coche? -Le sonreí tiernamente y él pareció desviar la mirada también algo sonrojado-

- Lo tengo aparcado un par de calles atrás, vamos. -Empezó a andar antes que yo-

Levi llevaba pantalones tejanos negros, le hacían un trasero perfecto, las botas militares le sentaban aún mas sexys y el abrigo también oscuro le daban un aire sofisticado y pulcro como ningún otro.

Me di prisa y me puse a su lado.

- ¿No me das un beso de buenos días? -Hice un leve puchero para pincharlo, me encantaba hacerle eso- O pensaré que te da vergüenza porque eres mas bajito. -Me reí por lo bajo-

Él me miró con su habitual cara de enfado y enfurruñado, como adoraba esas carillas que ponía.

- Que escandalosa eres. -Se limitó a decir-

No me afectaron sus palabras, estaba mas que acostumbrada, pero no me iba a contentar sin mi beso. Sabía que Levi no se mostraba afectuoso ante otras personas, era muy reservado para eso. Así que esperé a que pasáramos por un callejón para atajar para plantarme frente a él y reclamar el beso que de hecho anhelaba desde todo el día.

Él me miró primero algo curioso y luego entendió lo que yo pedía. Suspiró y dijo algo que no llegué a entender, seguramente una de sus quejas habituales. Me dio igual, quería algo de contacto con él.

No se demoró mas, se acercó a mi y me besó. Movió los labios acorde con los míos. Me introdujo la lengua en mi boca y yo quise batallar con mi lengua para adentrarme también en su boca. Levi tenía su mano derecha en mi cintura y la izquierda algo mas abajo, tocándome suavemente un muslo. Yo con mis brazos le abracé el cuello con ansia.

Fue un beso largo y jugoso, no nos habíamos visto en dos días y era notorio que ambos teníamos ganas de más, pero nos separamos y le ofrecí mi mejor sonrisa, la única reservada para él, una llena de afecto. Él lo notó y se dispuso a seguir andando cogiéndome de la mano en la que no llevaba las bolsas.

No andamos ni dos pasos cuando oímos unos aplausos. Me quedé helada y Levi se detuvo un momento para averiguar de dónde venían esos aplausos.

Pronto vimos unos chicos salir de otro callejón que daba con el nuestro. Yo apreté la mano de Levi, no podía negar que eso me estaba asustando. ¿Quizás nos querían robar?

Eran bastantes, y sus pintas sin duda no eran nada amigables. Uno de ellos, el que aplaudía, tenía una expresión de superioridad y arrogancia extremas, sería el líder seguramente.

- Pero que parejita más bonita, ¿eh chicos? -Miró a sus compañeros, los cuales sonrieron y dejaron algunas risotadas irónicas-

- Largaos. -A Levi no le tembló la voz en ningún momento, mas bien parecía tener una actitud rebelde y agresiva-

- Vaya vaya, el pequeñajo tiene agallas. -Dijo el mismo de antes- Quizás deberíamos enseñarle quién manda aquí.

Me asusté, pronto nos rodearon una quincena de ellos, no parecían tantos al principio, pero salieron de la oscuridad otros tantos con una pinta igual de horribles. Vi como Levi arrugaba la nariz. No supe si fue porque los encontró sucios o porque la cosa se estaba poniendo muy fea para nosotros.

- Eh, la chica no esta nada mal, jefe. -Soltó uno que tenía detrás de mi- Podríamos enseñarle unas cuantas cositas que de seguro el chiquitín no sabe hacerle.

Oí mas risas, ésta vez tenían un tono lascivo en ellas. Más de uno empezaba a mirarme el cuerpo y me acerqué mas a Levi buscando protección. Él estaba tenso, ese último comentario le había encendido la furia interior. Con mi cercanía aprovechó para susurrarme unas palabras.

- Cuando ésta jodida pelea empiece, tu sal corriendo. -Ni siquiera me miró, estaba concentrado con el que parecía el pandillero, el mismo que había aplaudido-

- Levi... no voy a dejarte solo... -Estaba muerta de miedo, no podía negarlo-

- Hazme caso, a mi me pegarán pero a ti te harán algo peor si te cogen.

Tragué saliva con dificultad. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, no sólo tenía miedo por mi, también lo tenía por Levi, temía mucho que si me iba corriendo lo llegaran a matar de una paliza.

Él sabía defenderse, desde muy pequeño había practicado artes marciales y acumulaba muchos triunfos en competiciones, pero eso... eso era distinto y eran muchos, mi cerebro no veía manera alguna de que él sólo pudiera salir airoso de esa pelea, no había forma, por mucho que yo confiara en su destreza para las peleas.

- Ya basta de parloteo, parejita. -Soltó el jefe de pronto, sacando una navaja- La chica primero será para mi, luego os la podéis rifar entre todos. Ya sabéis, para saber el turno.

Mas risas perversas a nuestro alrededor.

Levi esperó, y yo totalmente paralizada no sabía qué hacer. Vi como un par de los hombres se acercaban, uno con una barra de hierro y el otro con una navaja suiza. Iban directos a él. Y de pronto los acontecimientos pasaron muy rápido.

Casi no pude ver nada, Levi me dio un empujón fuerte para sacarme de la trayectoria y me caí rodando a un lado. Cuando levanté la cabeza para ver que pasaba, vi como mi chico le dio un cabezazo al hombre de la barra de hierro antes que éste pudiera siquiera atacar, y con el segundo le hizo una llave con las piernas alrededor del cuello y éste salió despedido por los aires, aterrizando contra unas cajas de madera. Sonó un gran estruendo con la caída.

- ¡CORRE ZOE! -Levi me miró a los ojos un instante-

Lo intenté, quise levantarme y correr a buscar ayuda, no quería que le pasara nada pero antes tenía que correr para avisar a alguien, a quien fuera para salvar a Levi. No obstante no pude, un par de hombres me cogieron antes de que pudiera arrancar a correr calle abajo. Uno se me echó encima y me dieron arcadas al notar su aliento húmedo en mi cuello, el segundo me cogió de las manos y me las retorció hacia mi espalda, sintiendo mucho dolor en ello.

No pude reprimir un grito de dolor y eso en parte fue la perdición para ambos. Ese grito alarmó a Levi y en un intento de venir hacia mi, los otros hombres aprovecharon para lanzarse encima de él. Pude ver como era reducido al suelo y empezaban a darle una paliza brutal.

Empecé a llorar, no podía salir de abajo de los dos hombres que estaban sobre mi, inmovilizándome y estaba viendo como le propinaban patadas con botas de punta de acero contra su cuerpo y le daban mas y mas golpes con otros objetos. De mi garganta salió un último grito.

- ¡DEJADLO! -Mi grito fue agudo y tremendamente fuerte.

Apenas veía nada a causa de las lágrimas, pero en un último momento vi a Levi defenderse y contraatacar directo al jefe, que había pedido violarme en primer lugar. Le propinó una patada sonora directamente a sus genitales y éste se dobló ante el dolor que le había causado.

Sin embargo, los golpes se hicieron mas fuertes a partir de ese momento y ya no pude ver más a Levi. Mi vista se nubló ante mi y perdí de vista el mundo.

**Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte ;)**

**Para mas información sobre el método de pelea de Levi, me he adaptado al estilo Tae Kwon Do y pelea callejera. Si quieren ver la llave que hace contra uno de los hombres les pongo un link para que se hagan mejor a la idea jeje**

**El vídeo se llama: Taekwondo - Korean Tigers Demonstration - París 2003**

** Minuto 1:22**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Shingeky no kyojin no me pertenecen.**

**Os dejo el segundo capítulo ;)**

**Advertencia: Es algo duro este fic.  
**

Me costó abrir los ojos. Cuando al fin conseguí abrirlos, me costó otros tantos minutos para poder ver con claridad. La cabeza me daba vueltas y el olor que me llegaba a la nariz me era muy desagradable, fijé la vista a través de mis gafas que por suerte no se me habían caído o quitado y pude ver la habitación sucia y maloliente. Intenté mover mis manos y levantarme pero fue en vano.

Estaba boca abajo y sentí un punzante dolor en mis muñecas y tobillos. Me habían atado y dejado sobre un colchón mugriento. Pero gracias a dios seguía vestida.

- Mierda... -Me di cuenta entonces que había sido secuestrada-

En la habitación no había mucho mas que la cama con el colchón sin sábanas, un pequeño tragaluz que se encontraba demasiado alto para ver nada, cervezas vacías por todos los rincones y lo peor de todo, ropa desgarrada por el suelo. Me pareció ver cerca de mi unas bragas rotas.

El miedo se apoderó de mi, pero aumentó mucho mas cuando pensé en Levi.

- ¿Levi...? -Me salió una voz débil y quebrada-

No obtuve respuesta.

Volví a intentar sentarme sobre mis rodillas, con impulso y aguantando el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo, lo logré. Respiré profundamente, me sentía mareada y muy confusa. Pero entonces lo vi, vi a Levi en el suelo tirado y atado igual que yo. Estaba inconsciente y parecía muy malherido. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, de pronto sentí mucho miedo, quise alzar la voz pero me entró el pánico por si me oían los hombres que nos habían encerrado allí.

Decidí acercarme a él, teníamos que salir de allí como fuera. Intenté levantarme aún estando amarrada de pies y manos. No fue fácil, no podía dar ni un solo paso y con el mareo que llevaba me caí de bruces. Dolió, pero mi preocupación por Levi era mucho mas fuerte y me arrastré como pude hasta llegar a él.

Lo primero que intenté fue despertarlo llamándolo sin levantar demasiado la voz.

- Levi... por favor, abre los ojos... -Me acerqué mas a él- Levi... Levi, vamos...

No podía tocarlo con mis manos y las lágrimas volvieron a mi. No reaccionaba. Volví a ver su cuerpo, estaba su ropa ensangrentada, tendría muchas heridas por todo el cuerpo.

Empecé a llorar por la desesperación.

Con el corazón latiendo dolorosamente dentro de mi, me acerqué a su pecho, quería escuchar latir el suyo, no podía perderle, no podía. Me moriría si a él le pasara algo.

Puse la oreja como pude en su torso y cerré los ojos que aún derramaban lágrimas para poder concentrarme en el sonido. Lo oí, su latido era lento, pero vivía. No pude evitar llorar mas, pero con un ligero alivio en mi rostro. Levanté la cabeza para verle su cara. Tenía heridas, le habían partido el labio y tenía la sangre seca por toda su barbilla, la frente también le sangraba y aún parecía brotar de la herida.

- Levi cariño... -Estiré el cuerpo y rocé mi cabeza con la suya- Despierta por favor...

Casi se lo susurré, no podía dejar de llorar y sentir angustia en mi pecho. No sabía cuantas horas habíamos pasado desde que nos cogieron, pero aún no entraba luz por el tragaluz de la esquina de la habitación.

No pude evitar darle un beso en los labios. Sabía que estábamos en serios problemas y temía por la vida de Levi, me preocupaba mas que la mía propia en esos momentos.

En el momento en que separé los labios de los suyos, él tosió. Me salpicó sangre sobre la cabeza pero no me importó, lo miré esperanzada de que despertara y volvió a toser con mas sangre. Su tos era dificultosa y en el momento en que se había movido para toser, parecía que le costara mas respirar, me preocupé mucho, le habrían roto las costillas y éstas se lo estarían poniendo difícil a sus pulmones para coger aire.

- Levi... estoy aquí, mirame... -Le animé a que abriera los ojos-

Él pareció escucharme, intentó susurrar algo pero apenas fue inaudible, estaba muy malherido. Le costó tanto como a mi abrir los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo le sonreí entre lágrimas. Por fin había recobrado la consciencia y estaba junto a él.

- Z-zoe... -Pudo decir con la voz rota-

Me miró como pudo y se sintió aliviado, seguramente porque seguía conservando la ropa.

- Estoy bien... No me han hecho nada a mi... -Le tranquilicé- No te muevas...

Le impedí que se moviera ya que lo vi intentar incorporarse pero el dolor que debió de sentir seguramente era horrible.

- Te-tenemos q-que salir... -Le costaba hablar a causa de su mala respiración-

- No se como... -No pude contener otras lágrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos al ver a Levi tan mal-

- T-tu... -Tuvo que cerrar un ojo, la sangre le caía sobre él, desde la cabeza- Tienes que sal-salir tu...

- No pienso dejarte aquí solo.

No quería, me iba a negar a abandonarlo ahí. Si yo lograba escapar, a él no le quedaría otro destino que morir aquí, desangrado o a causa de otra paliza y no podía soportar eso, no me iba a alejar de él.

Levi respiró hondo unas veces mas antes de seguir.

- N-no seas ridícula... -Me miró- ¿Crees... que m-me quedaría v-viendo como te violan...?

Volví a negar con la cabeza, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, pero me era imposible parar.

- Yo quiero ser tuya, de nadie mas... -Le dije-

- Pues tienes q-que salvarte. -Volvió a toser y escupió sangre de nuevo sobre el cemento-

- No quiero dejarte aquí... Y tampoco sé como escapar Levi...

Nuestros cuerpos estaban cerca el uno del otro, sin embargo no podíamos abrazarnos, me habría gustado tanto poder sostenerlo entre mis brazos... Sólo podía acercar mi rostro al suyo y besarle.

El corazón me dolía, hoy era Navidad, nuestro plan era pasar el día juntos con los amigos, celebrando una buena cena y mas tarde yo entregarme a él.

Ahora que estábamos así, heridos, atados y condenados sobre un suelo mugriento, me arrepentía intensamente de no haber estado todas las noches con él, compartiendo la cama y fundirme con su cuerpo todas las veces que habíamos estado tan cerca de dar el paso.

Pero no, yo solía ponerme nerviosa cuando ese momento se acercaba y simplemente me acobardaba y le pedía mas tiempo, algunas veces incluso cuando él ya tenía una pronunciada erección y lo único que hacía era ser paciente.

Pronto oímos unos pasos, volví a quedarme helada y vi como Levi miraba como podía hacia la puerta, él estaría temiendo lo peor para mi. Yo también dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta, no respiré por unos segundos. La puerta se abrió y entró uno de los segundones del pandillero.

Con un rostro burlón y divertido, alzó una bolsa que tenía en una mano. La reconocí enseguida. Esa bolsa era la que contenía mi ropa interior de encaje que tenía que estrenar esa noche para Levi. Noté sudor frío en mi espalda, toda asustada, supe que quería ese desgraciado. Quería que me pusiera eso para ellos.

- Bonito conjunto, si señor. -Sacó la fina tela de dentro- ¿Todo esto para él sólo? -Se burló- Creo que lo aprovecharás más con nosotros.

Oí como a Levi se le escapaba un gruñido de intensa ira. Y no pasó inadvertido, el hombre se lo quedó mirando. Pude ver con horror como el secuestrador sonreía con superioridad y se acercaba a él. Temí, de nuevo temí que le dieran una paliza y lo mataran, él no estaba en condiciones de luchar y mucho menos de defenderse todo atado.

El hombre levantó el pie y le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza a Levi. No pude evitar dar un grito y mi reacción fue estirar mi cuerpo para cubrir el de él para protegerlo.

- ¡Sal de ahí zorra! -La segunda patada fue directa a mi espalda-

Me aguanté, por nada iba a permitir que le hicieran mas daño y si tenía que aguantar mil golpes, lo haría.

El desgraciado no paró, pareció darle rabia que protegiera con desespero a Levi y me propinó varios golpes mas sobre mi cabeza y mi espalda.

- ¡Basta ya! -La voz ésta vez era del líder de la pandilla- Si la desfiguras luego dará asco tirársela, imbécil.

- ¡Tss! ¿Aún quieres ser el primero? -Le preguntó-

- Si, y el novio mirará, eso esta claro. -Oí como se reía el segundo desgraciado- Así que no lo mates, primero que vea el espectáculo, luego ya nos desharemos de él.

- Está bien.

En ningún momento miré hacia ellos, pero noté los ojos de ambos sobre nosotros. Si nos estaban manteniendo encerrados ahí era únicamente porque la patada que le propinó Levi a los genitales del jefe de la pandilla le dolió de verdad y aún no podía hacerme nada.

Me quedé en esa posición, arrimada junto a su cuerpo, nuestros cuerpos sentían el calor del otro, era lo mas cerca que habíamos estado en horas. Le miré y él hizo lo mismo. Vi dolor en sus ojos, no precisamente porque a él le dolieran todas las heridas, si no porque tenía miedo por mi.

**Espero que os haya gustado. No sé cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia pero iré actualizando muy seguidamente ;)**

**Advierto que en los siguientes capítulos puede haber contenido fuerte en violencia, no os enfadéis mucho... xD**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. **

**Y aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo ;) Gracias por leer.**

**Advertencia: Lenguaje grosero y escenas fuertes con contenido violento. No apto para gente sensible.**

Volvimos a quedarnos solos. Escuché como echaban el cerrojo desde fuera y cómo se iban alejando los pasos de nuevo. No sabía cuantas horas más pasarían hasta que volvieran, pero, pese el miedo que sentía, tenía que coger la iniciativa. Yo por lo menos no tenía todas las heridas que tenía Levi y debía de dejar de llorar y actuar.

Nunca me había considerado una chica débil y tenía que empezar a demostrarme a mi misma ese valor que había desaparecido tan repentinamente. Si Levi no podía levantarse y protegerme, estaba claro que tendría que hacerlo yo por él.

Tragándome el pánico que recorría todo mi cuerpo, levanté la mirada, buscando esas botellas de cerveza que había visto por la habitación. Levi me siguió con la mirada para averiguar que intenciones tenía. Él, desde su posición no podía ver prácticamente nada de lo que había allí, lo habían dejado tirado en un punto ciego, pero yo sí que había podido observar un rato antes toda la habitación desde ese colchón asqueroso.

Ese último pensamiento me hizo pensar en que me estaba volviendo algo maniática con la limpieza. Estaba tan acostumbrada a todas las normas excesivas de higiene que me imponía Levi, que yo misma había adoptado algunas de esas costumbres suyas, y verme allí, hacía que mi estómago se retorciera de mala manera.

No tardé en encontrar las botellas de cristal vacías. Estiré mi cuerpo para arrastrarme de nuevo y llegar a ellas. El cuerpo me dolía mas que antes, las patadas que me había dado el secuestrador me habían dolido de verdad, por lo que cada vez que me movía, sentía una punzada fuerte por mi columna, bastante aguda.

Se me escapó de los labios un pequeño gemido de dolor y noté la penetrante mirada de Levi sobre mi, preocupado.

- Estoy bien. -Alcancé a decir-

Cuando llegué a alcanzarlas me senté, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo con los abdominales para lograr la postura. Y con ambas manos tanteé la esquina y cogí una de las botellas. La sujeté por el cuello de la botella y con un movimiento brusco, le propiné un golpe contra una pata de hierro de la cama. Logré romperla pero también, sin ver nada, había conseguido cortarme en uno de los dedos con el cristal. Hice una mueva pero reprimí mi voz en la garganta. Bastante ruido había hecho la botella al romperse.

Mis cabellos caían desordenados sobre mi cabeza y éstos se me pegaban a la frente, estaba sudando a causa de los nervios.

Si me pillaban tramando la huida sería nuestro fin. La ropa empezaba a pegarse a mi cuerpo, que odiosa sensación estando allí metida.

Vi a Levi hacer un intento de arrastrarse, le negué con la mirada que no lo hiciera, que no estaba en condiciones, pero no me hizo caso. Se quedó tumbado boca abajo y con la respiración muy entrecortada volvió a moverse para quedarse apoyado en la pared.

- ¡Para Levi! -Le reñí sin alzar la voz-

- Date prisa. -Hincó su mirada penetrante y ensangrentada en mi- Corta tu cuerda.

No dudé, eso quería hacer. Me costó encontrar la postura para que el cristal estuviera encarado a la cuerda y empecé de forma frenética a rozar el vidrio contra la cuerda de mis muñecas. Levi me miraba, estaba sentado al otro lado de la habitación y constantemente miraba hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que no viniera nadie. Nos lo estábamos jugando todo en esos momentos, pero no había otra opción, si nos quedábamos quietos sin hacer nada, tendríamos un final horrible, seguramente, después de abusar de mi, nos matarían a los dos.

Sentí ganas de llorar de nuevo pero cerré fuerte los ojos y seguí rascando con el cristal la cuerda. Demonios, como costaba romper eso.

- Zoe -Lo miré al oír su voz- Sigue, te puedes desatar -Me animó-

¿Él habría percibido que me estaban inundando pensamientos tan horribles? Asentí y seguí rascando, no tenía idea si la cuerda empezaba a rasgarse, pero me dolían una barbaridad las manos y el corte que me acababa de hacer en el dedo no ayudaba, hacía que mis dedos se resbalaran de la superficie suave del cristal con la sangre que corría.

De pronto volvimos a oír voces y pasos. El pánico me entró de sobremanera. Levi también se percató y se movió rápido para poner su espalda contra la puerta. Colocó ambos pies atados contra el metal de la cama para tener mas fuerza a la hora de impedir que entraran.

- ¡Corre! -Me dios prisas-

Yo me apresuré, oía los pasos cada vez mas fuertes. Esto estaba mal, no tendría tiempo de desatarnos a los dos, nos iban a pillar ahí. Hice mas fuerza con la mano que sujetaba el cristal y ésta vez si que sentí como la cuerda empezaba a rasgarse.

Se escuchó el cerrojo y la manilla de la puerta bajar, pero Levi impidió que entraran. Pronto se escuchó a uno de los secuestradores alzar la voz y yo alarmada me apresuré con la cuerda, me estaba haciendo daño en las muñecas con la fricción pero ahora no podía parar.

- ¡¿Qué hacéis?! -Se escuchó como daban un empujón a la puerta y Levi aguantaba presionando con las piernas y la espalda, para mantenerla cerrada- ¡EH!

Escuché mas golpes a la puerta y con cada golpe, Levi aguantaba con una voluntad de hierro. Herido como estaba conseguía mantenerlos a ralla, por el momento. Se oían a dos intentando derribar la puerta, tenía que darme prisa como fuera.

- ¡Zoe, date prisa por dios! -Lo miré un instante-

Tenía una mirada dura, esa situación le ponía furioso, quería protegerme como fuera y estaba llegando a su límite. Algunas de sus heridas volvían a sangrar, concretamente una de su cabeza, salía sangre a borbotones, cosa que me asustó.

Golpe tras golpe y con los nervios a flor de piel, finalmente conseguí librarme de las jodidas cuerdas, pude sacar las muñecas y a toda prisa agarré la cuerda de mis tobillos y empecé a empujar con fuerza, moviendo los pies de forma frenética para liberarlos. Levi seguía aguantando pero se notaba que le dolía el pecho, tenía las costillas rotas y esos golpes lo estaban lastimando mas.

Conseguí sacarme las cuerdas, por fin era libre, y en cuanto me puse de pie la puerta fue derribada, Levi no aguantó mas y tras ser empujado y pateado, se dirigieron a mi directamente. Dos hombres mucho mas altos y fornidos que yo se me abalanzaron, otros dos entraron y pude ver como uno de esos le cogía la cabeza a Levi. Agarrándolo de su cabello, le levantó la mirada para que me viera. Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy mal. Querían abusar de mi.

Instintivamente puse mi cuerpo de lado, no solté en ningún momento el cristal de mi mano ensangrentada. Uno de los hombres me cogió una muñeca y me la retorció hasta dolerme, posicionándose detrás de mi, el segundo quiso cogerme de las caderas para levantarme y cuando lo hizo, con todas mis fuerzas, levanté mi pierna derecha y con impulso le di con todo el empeine de lleno en su cuello.

El hombre me soltó pero el de atrás pasó de sujetar dolorosamente mi brazo para agarrarme el cuello con el antebrazo y empezar a estrangularme, con eso no podía defenderme, no sabía como.

- ¡ZOE! -Levi estaba presenciando la escena...-

El hombre al cual le había propinado la patada se tambaleaba, pero con furia en sus ojos volvió a por mi.

- ¡NO SUELTES A ESTA ZORRA! -Le dijo al que me estrangulaba-

Ésta vez me cogió del pantalón, lo desabotonó y tiró de los tejanos para quitármelos. Yo, sin poder respirar apenas, volví a levantar mi pierna. Me paró la estocada. No me rendí, sentía mis pulmones arder por la falta de oxígeno y empezaba a marearme, pero volví a levantar la otra pierna. Conseguí darle de nuevo en la cabeza. De algo me estaban sirviendo las pocas clases que me había dado Levi en artes marciales.

El hombre se enfureció, pidió ayuda a otro de los secuestradores que estaban sujetando a Levi. Ya no podía mas, se me estaba nublando la vista, pronto me desmayaría y sería el fin. Vi como esos dos desgraciados se acercaban a mi, ya no tenía fuerzas para levantar mas las piernas, mi cuerpo se estaba dejando caer. Los hombres me cogieron, me acabaron de quitar los pantalones y me tumbaron forzosamente en la cama. Noté como el agarre de mi cuello se desvanecía, al estar tumbada, el hombre que tenía justo detrás me había tenido que soltar, pero me sentía demasiado débil.

Me abrieron la camisa de un desgarrón, ya sólo quedaba mi ropa interior protegiendo mi intimidad. Por lo poco que pude ver y oír, los hombres sonreían y soltaban palabras obscenas sobre lo que me harían. Y no tardaron en poner en práctica una de sus guarradas. Noté con todo el horror del mundo como uno de ellos se posicionaba entre mis piernas y me daba empujones salvajes, fingiendo un coito salvaje y nada delicado. Me sobó los pechos con esas manos asquerosas. La ropa se imponía entre nosotros pero el desgraciado parecía agradarle el fingir eso.

Quise mirar a mi chico, a Levi, pero no lo veía, estaba todo nublado. Y empecé a llorar de nuevo, no tenía fuerzas.

- Eh tío, para, primero va el jefe -Dijo uno de los que me sujetaban- No te la cepilles aún.

- Sólo finjo, se la preparo para que esté calentita.

Noté como me agarraban de los brazos y las piernas, me consideraban peligrosa y entonces me acordé, seguía teniendo el cristal en mi mano derecha, enterrado casi en mi carne. Apreté la mano y con un último impulso, levanté la mano y desgarré algo. Pronto se puso a gritar el secuestrador que me daba las embestidas, al parecer lo tenía tan cerca de mi que había dado de lleno con el cristal.

- ¡JODER MI OJO! ¡MI OJO! -Le había dado de lleno en el ojo, se lo merecía por hijo de puta-

- ¡TÍO!

- ¡YO LA MATO, ME LA CARGO Y LUEGO ME LA TIRO!

Muchos habían alzado la voz, ya no entendía nada de lo que estaban chillando.

Pero una cosa estaba clara, pronto iba a pasar lo que me temía tanto y yo no podía hacer mas, seguían sujetando mis extremidades y con la vista tan borrosa no sabía que iba a pasarme a continuación. Había provocado la ira de una persona muy violenta, pero como mínimo le había dejado un ojo como un colador, de eso no me arrepentía en lo más mínimo.

Esperé el golpe, o el abuso, tenía terror dentro de mi cuerpo pero el estrangulamiento me había dejado mal, no podía hacer nada y menos sacarme de encima a dos o tres hombres.

- Levi... -Susurré entre lágrimas-

Hacía rato que no oía a mi chico, no sabía que le habían hecho. Quizás lo habían reducido y lo estaban obligando a mirar o quizás se lo habían llevado para acabar con él... Me dolía el corazón, esto no tenía que salir así, yo sólo quería ser feliz junto a él.

Sentí mas gritos, entre ellos discutían, no sabía exactamente que pasaba pero discutían. Y de pronto se alarmaron aún mas.

- ¡¿QUIEN COJONES LO HA SOLTADO?! -No entendía nada-

- ¡MATAD AL DESGRACIADO ESTE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! -Quizás... ¿Levi...?-

Volteé la vista y no podía creerlo, estaba él, de pie. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Lo veía borroso pero era él, no podía estar confundida. Se había soltado, quizás con la confusión que yo había creado al desgarrar el ojo de uno de los secuestradores. Su pecho se levantaba y bajaba con brusquedad, tendría que dolerle mucho, pero ahí estaba, con la ira en sus ojos, una ira que nunca antes le había visto.

**Espero que les haya gustado ;)**

**En el segundo capítulo cometí el error de no poner guiones sobre los diálogos. Como soy novata aquí no me percaté, gomen ^^u**

**¡Hasta pronto! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Por fin, el cuarto capítulo. Me he retrasado a causa que hace apenas unos pocos días he tenido que despedirme de mi gata y no tenía muchos ánimos para escribir. **

**Espero que les guste :)**

**Advertencia: Contenido violento.**

Levi... ¿Cómo se había soltado? ¿Cómo había llegado a ponerse en pie? Mi cabeza no lograba encontrar una respuesta a esas preguntas, me asombraba su resistencia física.

Su frente y ojos ensangrentados le daban un aire muy hostil y peligroso, y su mirada no era para menos. En un intento para fijar mas la vista, vi como los cuatro secuestradores tenían los ojos puestos en él. Chillaban y se insultaban entre ellos, estaban desconcertados y Levi... miraba con un odio profundo al tío que me había estado embistiendo momentos antes.

- ¡MATALO! -Escuché repetidamente esa frase- ¡Le diremos al jefe que se nos rebotó!

- Intentalo -Levi los retó-

- Serás desgraciado. Ni tu ni ella saldréis de aquí. -Su tono denotaba desprecio y burla-

Seguí mirando, estaba asombrada pero también tenía miedo.

Pronto empezó la pelea. Levi esperó a que el individuo se acercara con chulería, alzando los puños y él, con una agilidad impropia de una persona herida, le propinó un codazo en la boca que sonó a dientes rotos, seguido de un aullido de dolor. Pero no se detuvo, también le encajó bajo las costillas un fuerte rodillazo que lo hizo doblar, y siguió con la paliza. Su ira hacía que quisiera ensañarse con ellos. Yo pude ver como los otros tres dudaban, no se esperaban esa violencia por parte de él.

El agarre de mis brazos se deshizo, ambos hombres que hasta el momento habían impedido que pudiera incorporarme se encararon a él con navajas suizas. Yo reaccioné al ver el brillo metalizado de las hojas.

- ¡LEVI! -Lo alerté para que los viera venir-

Él se defendió con el primero que se le echó encima. Levi fue empotrado contra la pared por la embestida y tosió con dificultad. El hombre intentó apuñalarlo pero no pudo ya que estaban forcejeando ambos para coger la navaja.

Y yo no esperé a que el segundo que llevaba una navaja corriera a socorrer a su compañero, sin dudarlo me abalancé sobre su espalda, cogiéndolo fuerte por el cuello. Conseguí desequilibrarlo y caímos al suelo. Era mi turno para estrangularlo, como había hecho él antes conmigo. Apreté mis uñas sobre su cuello y conseguí desgarrar la piel bajo mis dedos.

No tenía idea de dónde había sacado de nuevo las energías, pero ahí estaba yo, peleando medio desnuda y apretando las manos con fuerza. Me costaba trabajo mantenerlo en el suelo, pero no duró mucho. Sentí un golpe muy fuerte sobre mi cabeza y rodé por el suelo. Había olvidado que quedaba un secuestrador más en la habitación, el desgraciado del ojo reventado.

El dolor me inundó de forma cegadora. Por unos instantes no conseguía ver nada y me quedé en el suelo aturdida sin poder levantarme. A pesar de no ver nada oí un gruñido de Levi. Lo escuché lejano, estaba apunto de desmayarme. Lo único que sentí fueron mas golpes sordos y dos cuerpos cayendo al suelo, no sabía quien había caído, ¿quizás ellos? o... ¿Levi...?

Seguí escuchando golpes y gritos... Pero los gritos no eran de mi novio, todo lo contrario, quién estaba aullando era el hombre que me había manoseado. Intenté abrir los ojos y ver que estaba sucediendo. Lo único que conseguí distinguir fueron unas sombras confusas de dos cuerpos, uno al suelo ya sin oponer resistencia alguna y el otro aún machacándolo con algo. No se oían mas gritos desgarradores como antes, ahora sólo podía oír los gruñidos y la respiración entrecortada de Levi.

Finalmente no pude mas y por segunda vez me quedé inconsciente.

De nuevo, cuando abrí los ojos, sobre mi, vi un techo blanco inmaculado y un ventilador de aspas apagado. Me sentía confusa, ¿dónde estaba yo ahora?

- Hanji -Una voz familiar me llamó la atención-

Volteé la cabeza y me encontré con el rostro preocupado de Armin. Mi confusión aumentó.

- ¿A-Armin? -Ni siguiera intenté incorporarme, sentía el cuerpo entumecido-

- Si... Tranquila, ya estás a salvo. -Me tranquilizó-

Por mi expresión confusa, Armin siguió hablando.

- Estás en el hospital, tienes unas cuantas heridas pero nada grave, te pondrás bien. -Me sonrió tristemente-

- N-no... no entiendo como he llegado aquí...

- Rivaille te cargó mientras estabas inconsciente.

Me desperté de golpe. El corazón me dio un vuelco muy fuerte dentro del pecho.

- ¿Dónde está...?

- Ahora lo están operando... Está... peor.

Me costaron procesar sus palabras. Finalmente me senté con esfuerzo, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias que me estaba dando Armin. Me di cuenta que a un lado de mi cama estaba el abrigo que llevaba Levi puesto la noche anterior. Alargué la mano para tocarlo.

- Te lo puso porque tu no llevabas... ropa... -Le costó decirme eso último, quizás por vergüenza-

- Necesito ir con él, Armin.

- Deberías descansar... Erwin está esperando en la sala de espera junto con los otros chicos.

- Me da igual, quiero ir, no me voy a quedar aquí Armin.

Intenté levantarme pero los mareos volvieron a mi, en cuanto puse los pies descalzos en el suelo la habitación dio vueltas pero no me caí gracias a mi amigo.

- Vale vale, te llevaré con él pero espera a que pida una silla de ruedas al menos.

Se dejó derrotar ante mi determinación. No iba a quedarme allí mientras estaban operando a Levi, lo único que quería era estar con él, sólo quería eso... Luego ya me interesaría por saber cómo habíamos escapado de ese sótano con vida.

Armin no tardó en traerme una silla, con cuidado me ayudó a sentarme. Siempre era así de atento, cosa que hacía poner celoso a Levi. Para mis adentros pensé en la de veces que lo había visto celoso. Eran un buen puñado, no le gustaba que otros hombres tomaran confianzas conmigo, ni Moblit, ni Erwin, ni Armin... Sonreí al recordar su rostro fruncido.

Me dejé llevar por la silla entre los pasadizos, tuvimos que bajar algunas plantas y finalmente llegamos a la sala de espera donde aguardaban unos cuantos amigos nuestros. Sentados estaban Auro y Petra, ella se veía bastante angustiada. De pie se encontraba Erwin, dando vueltas por la sala.

Cuando me vieron sonrieron, se acercaron a mi y cada uno me dio un abrazo reconfortante. Armin no me permitió levantarme. Empezaba a parecerse a Moblit, siempre tan pendiente de mi salud.

- ¿Cómo estas Hanji? -La voz preocupada de Erwin me ablandó-

- Mejor... -De pronto me sentía con miedo otra vez, los recuerdos volvían a mi cabeza- ¿Cómo está Levi...?

- Pues sigue dentro, no nos han dicho mucho mas de momento.

Suspiré y me quedé aguardando junto con ellos.

La espera se me hizo eterna, notaba la garganta seca y el corazón latir fuerte dentro del pecho. Había pasado una hora y seguíamos allí sin saber nada. Vi a Erwin y le rogué con la mirada que hiciera algo. Pareció entenderme puesto que se marchó con la intención de averiguar como iba todo.

- Hanji -Petra me llamó algo dudosa-

- ¿Si?

- Me imagino que habéis pasado por un infierno... -Bajó la mirada-

- Aún estoy confusa... Pero al menos no estamos allí ahora...

- Pues es increíble que hayáis podido escapar. -Auro bajó la vista del techo para mirarme-

Petra le dedicó una mirada de reproche a Auro pero él la ignoró, como de costumbre.

- Hemos podido porque faltaban algunos, no creo que lo hubiéramos conseguido si llegan a estar todos...

Se hizo el silencio. No era un tema fácil para mi y tampoco para mis amigos que no sabían como abordar el asunto.

No quería recordar mas todo eso y cuando escuché pasos me giré con la esperanza de que fuera Erwin con información. No era él, era Moblit que venía con cara de susto.

Se me abalanzó para abrazarme, era muy cariñoso siempre conmigo.

- Tranquilo, estoy bien ahora. -Le toqué el pelo con un gesto dulce, un gesto que sin duda Levi me reprocharía de por vida-

Él asintió, se separó de mi y se sentó cerca. Moblit también dudaba si preguntarme algo que pudiera herirme. Quizás los médicos me habían examinado para descartar el abuso sexual y ellos lo sabían.

Sentí algo de vergüenza al pensar que ellos pudieran saber que me habían manoseado.

Bajé la mirada y me enfoqué con mis manos, no los quería mirar directamente. No lo hice hasta que Armin me advirtió de que Erwin volvía.

Vino a paso ligero y cuando llegó le vi una mirada seria, no me gustó.

- ¿Erwin...? -Empezó Petra-

- Bueno... -Se aclaró la garganta- Tiene fracturas, contusiones, cortes... una hemorragia importante en el abdomen y un pulmón perforado. Está intubado y por ahora no lo quieren despertar.

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Os dejo el capítulo 5 ^^**

**No tiene contenido violento**

**Disfruten :)**

Pasé la noche de Navidad sin poder ver a Levi. Los médicos me habían dicho que seguía en observación y completamente sedado por lo que no podían permitir que nadie entrara en su habitación. Nuestros planes para pasar la noche juntos no habían salido nada bien.

Él estaba malherido y yo a pocos metros de él pero sin poder siquiera verlo. No podía evitar preocuparme. Ambos habíamos escapado vivos de allí, pero dentro de mi sentía los nervios a flor de piel, el estado de Levi no me dejaba descansar ni pensar.

Los chicos se quedaron conmigo hasta que el horario de visita terminó, estuvimos la mayor parte del tiempo hablando de trivialidades, sin mencionar nada relacionado con lo que había vivido unas horas antes. Sólo Erwin pudo quedarse a pasar la noche en el sofá de mi habitación.

- Me sabe mal que te quedes -Le dije cuando vi que su intención era la de quedarse- Cogerás dolor de espalda.

- Tranquila, prefiero que estés acompañada, sobretodo un día como hoy. -Me dedicó una mirada llena de tranquilidad-

- ¿No tenías planes?

- La cena con vosotros y los chicos.

- ¿Y luego? -Subí la sábana de mi cama hasta la barbilla-

- Bueno, seguramente los solteros habríamos alargado la fiesta hasta las tantas. -Sonrió. Cosa que hizo que me sonrojara-

- Era evidente que Erwin había dicho eso con segundas. Parecía saber nuestros planes nocturnos.

- ¿Levi te contó algo?

- Algo.

- … -Me sonrojé más- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Sólo me comentó que vosotros os iríais antes. -Su cara ahora parecía mas alegre, le divertía verme roja como un tomate- Yo le pregunté el motivo y él simplemente me soltó que hoy ibais a dormir en su casa.

- Si... la verdad es que te lo dejó en bandeja para que mal pensaras.

- Ya sabes como es. -Se acomodó en su sofá- Yo creo que era una advertencia también, suele ser muy protector contigo últimamente.

- Ni que tu me tiraras los trastos, mira que es celoso...

Erwin se rió y no dijo nada mas al respecto. La enfermera vino a los pocos minutos para darme la medicación. Enseguida tuve muchísimo sueño y me quedé dormida, dejándome llevar con la esperanza que por la mañana podría ver a Levi.

Al día siguiente, cuando desperté, no vi a Erwin en el sofá. Pensé que seguramente habría ido a desayunar.

Yo me incorporé en el colchón y con cuidado salí de la cama. Mis piernas me aguantaban mejor y mi cabeza ya no daba vueltas. "Bien", pensé. Me puse unas zapatillas del hospital.

Me dirigí directa a la puerta para salir pero cuando la abrí, topé de lleno con alguien. Cerré los ojos al instante a punto de caerme de culo pero me sujetaron con fuerza por los hombros.

- Perdón -Era Moblit- Casi te tiro.

- Que susto me he llevado. -Lo miré- ¿Venías a verme?

- Si. -Lo noté nervioso-

- ¿Pasa algo? -Me preocupé al instante- ¿Es Levi...?

- Ah... no, bueno... él sigue igual. -Me llevó hacia el interior de la habitación- Hanji... Hay dos policías preguntando por Rivaille ahí fuera.

No iba a terminar esta pesadilla, no...

- ¿Qué quieren saber...?

- No lo sé, pero también quieren hablar contigo.

Dicho esto, los dos agentes no tardaron en presentarse a mi habitación. Se quedaron de pie a los pies de mi cama y pasaron a preguntarme todo lo que recordaba sobre el secuestro. Me costó relatar otra vez todo eso, y peor me sentía con cada palabra que soltaba cuando sabía que él aún no había despertado de la sedación.

- Señorita Hanji -Tras mi explicación ellos pasaron a mirar unas notas que tenían apuntadas en sus pequeñas libretas negras- Hemos encontrado el lugar donde fueron encerrados.

Mi estómago se retorció.

- Seguimos buscando a los otros secuestradores -Siguió explicándome- Según usted eran mínimo 10, ¿verdad?

- Si. -Respondí con la voz quebrada-

- Y el día en que escaparon, había 4 secuestradores con ustedes dos, ¿cierto? -Me miró alzando solo las pupilas desde su libreta-

- S-si...

Moblit se movió a disgusto en el sofá donde había dormido Erwin, notaba que me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- Bien, el caso es que hemos encontrado un cadáver allí, de los otros 3 nada.

- ¿Perdón...? -Ahora sí que me había perdido-

- Hemos encontrado uno de los secuestradores muerto -Me dijo sin apenas inmutarse- Con una herida en el ojo, el cráneo golpeado numerables veces y contusiones por todo el cuerpo, debido a una paliza muy fuerte.

Me los quedé mirando, yo no recordaba nada de eso, claro que... me había desmayado, a saber qué habría pasado allí mientras no estaba consciente. El policía notó mi confusión.

- ¿No sabe nada de lo que pasó?

Negué con la cabeza.

- Ese hombre... -Me senté en la cama- Bueno... era quien se había restregado conmigo.

- ¿Cree que su novio podría haberle atacado?

- ¡No lo ha matado! -Me enfadé-

La verdad es que yo misma no sabía que había pasado con ese hombre, si que era cierto que Levi lo miró con ira, y seguramente habría querido dejarlo inválido o algo parecido, pero... ¿matarlo? No lo veía capaz de arriesgarse a eso... creo.

Los agentes me dejaron en paz tras esas palabras. Yo seguía enfurecida. Nos habían raptado, humillado y pegado, no iba a tolerar que trataran a Levi de asesino. Miré a Moblit.

- ¿Tú que piensas?

- No lo se... -Me dijo algo tímido-

- No te lo guardes anda.

Le incité a que me diera su opinión.

- Bueno... No creo que Rivaille matara a nadie por que si, sólo pienso que si le atacó fue por protegerte y salir de allí. Si se ensañó mas de la cuenta... No creo que lo hiciera a conciencia.

Podía ser, Levi tenía mucho temperamento y en su adolescencia era bastante agresivo. Pero ahora era un chico tranquilo que se dedicaba a lo que le gustaba. Trabajar y hacer deporte. No obstante, la duda me carcomía, si se pasó de la ralla con ese hombre... ¿qué podría pasar?

- Si le dio la paliza que le dio, era porque se la merecía. -Sentencié-

- Y no lo pongo en duda.

- No lo pueden meter en la cárcel, ¿verdad...? -Estaba asustada, no lo podía negar-

Moblit dudó antes de contestarme, ni yo ni él sabíamos la respuesta.

- Antes de pensar en eso, Hanji. -Dijo al fin- No pienses en que Rivaille se lo ha cargado, puede que lo acabaran de rematar los otros tres.

- ¿Ah?

- Si no podía huir lo cogería la policía y podría hablar mas de la cuenta, ¿no?

Sonreí y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- Eres el mejor Moblit.

Y él se sonrojó de sobremanera, pobrecito.

**Pronto subiré la continuación, ésta es algo mas cortita por los diálogos, pero pronto llegará una parte interesante y me podré recrear mas ;)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
